Sampai Habis Waktu
by Dheowl1
Summary: Songfic. Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai habis waktu didunia. Menunggu itu tidak selalu menyakitkan, selagi kau menunggu orang yang juga menunggu dirimu. Gajess fic.


Sampai Habis Waktu © Naruto

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sampai Habis Waktu © Dheowl

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Warning: -Songfic; Utopia, AU(mybe), sdkt OOC, Typo(s), gajess gak karuan, etc-

Plot? What plot?

DLDR

Enjoy it Readers!

.

.

_._

_"Ditemani hening malam-_

_Aku mengingat dirimu-_

_Apa yang telah memberi-_

_Jingga didalam hatiku-"_

Malam yang sepi. Sepi, tanpa dirimu yang biasanya menemaniku melihat bintang dan bulan. Yang biasanya menceritakan kisah orangtuamu padaku, yang seringkali membuatku tersentuh. Kau sedang keluar Desa, melaksanakan misi penting, sudah sangat lama. Entah kapan kau akan pulang, mengkhawatirkan keadaan diriku. Aku mencoba mengerti dengan semua ini.

Kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Naruto. Kau mencintaiku sejak kau kecil. Aku pun juga begitu. Aku senang cinta kita berbalas. Aku tak mungkin melupakanmu, Naruto. Kau adalah penghias hatiku, jingga di hatiku. Aku percaya kau adalah jodohku, takdirku. Akupun percaya, walau jarak kita jauh, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali -karena kita jodoh.

_"Diiringi deras hujan-_

_Kau menjelma dalam angan-_

_Biar indah itu semu-_

_Setidaknya kubahagia-"_

Ah, hujan yang indah. Walaupun deras, tapi aku masih bisa melihat bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Aku memandanginya lewat kaca jendela kamarku. Rasanya ingin sekali kugapai bintang...

"_Hinata-chan, aku merindukanmu."_ Ah! Naruto?! Kau ada disini?

Aku pelan-pelan menggapai sosok Naruto -yang terlihat nyata. Namun dalam sekejap, ia menghilang didera hujan yang lebih deras. Ah, hanya bayanganku saja, karena aku terlalu merindukannya. Naruto, apa kau juga merindukanku?

"A_ku akan tetap menunggu-_

_Sampai habis waktu, didunia-_

_Untuk berjalan disisimu, dan memegang erat, tanganmu-_

_Selamanya~'_

Naruto. Dimana pun kau berada, aku akan terus menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu -dan merindukanmu. Sampai habis waktu didunia inipun, aku akan terus menunggumu.

Aku mengimpikan, saat kau pulang nanti, aku akan berjalan disisimu, bersama, berpegangan tangan seakan ingin berbagi kehangatan, bertukar fikiran. Aku berani memimpikannya, karena -sekali lagi- aku percaya kau jodohku, Naruto. Selamanya.

_"Takkan lelah, ku memuja-_

_Bara merah dimatamu-_

_Kau yang pernah kulupakan-_

_Menguasai hatiku-"_

Aku masih ingat, dulu aku sempat putus asa untuk menggapaimu. Karena, kukira kau menyukai Sakura. Tapi, sekarang aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Dulu, kau kulupakan karena aku harus pergi dari hatimu. Tapi, sekarang kau yang memiliki hatiku. Menguasai hatiku.

Naruto, pulanglah. Aku merindukanmu. Dan yang pasti, aku mencintaimu.

...

Aku menatap langit dimalam hari. Naruto, kau belum pulang juga. Kemana kau sebenarnya? Aku sudah lelah menangisimu selama 20 tahun ini. Tapi kau belum pulang juga. Kuharap, saat aku sudah tak bisa menangisimu lagi, saat aku tak bisa menatap langit lagi, kau datang kepadaku. Berjanjilah, Naruto.

...

Naruto. Kau ingkar janji. Dimana kau? Kau belum juga datang. Aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Hanya menunggumu. Mungkin, sebentar lagi, waktuku sudah habis untuk menunggumu. Sesuai kataku, aku akan menunggumu, sampai habis waktu.

_"Hinata. Aku tunggu kau disana."_

Naruto? Kau datang? Naru...

...

_Ah, dimana aku? Aku... Tidak mengenali tempat ini. Tempat ini kosong. Hanya hamparan awan-awan tak berujung._

_Naruto? Aku melihat Naruto! Tapi, pandanganku kabur dan -tunggu. Apakah aku..._

_"Hinata-chan."_

_Aku menoleh keasal suara. Na-naru...? Naruto...? Dengan cepat aku memeluk jodoh abadiku ini._

_"Naruto, jelaskan padaku. Dimana kita? Dan, dimana kamu selama ini?" _

_Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat sejuk. "Selama ini, aku menunggumu diawang-awang, Hinata. Aku menunggumu untuk melangkah ke kedamaian abadi bersama. Sekarang, kau sudah datang. Namun, maafkan aku, telah membuatmu menungguku."_

_Aku balas tersenyum. Yah, akhirnya aku tidak sia-sia menunggu. Menunggu kedamaian, dan menemukan jodoh abadiku. Aku sedih dan lama saat menunggu Naruto. Namun, setidaknya, aku bersyukur tidak menyesal menunggunya didunia. Karena aku menemukannya di kedamaian. Bersama jodohku. Sudah kubilang kan jodoh pasti takkan kemana?_

_Aku dan Naruto, bersama, berpegangan tangan, melangkah menuju kedamaian abadi. _

_Menunggu tidak selalu menyakitkan, kok._

End.

~Dheowl~


End file.
